


Panties in A Twist

by Indognito



Category: JUDGE EYES: 死神の遺言 | Judgment, 龍が如く | Ryuu ga Gotoku | Yakuza (Video Games)
Genre: Intercrural Sex, Lingerie, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:20:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27146536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indognito/pseuds/Indognito
Summary: Yagami comes up with a plan to catch a member of the dastardly Twisted Trio. Results may vary.
Relationships: Kaito Masaharu/Yagami Takayuki
Kudos: 46





	Panties in A Twist

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone else freak out when the panty professor sniffed the bait panties, then sniffed Yagami and was horrified?  
> No?  
> Just me, then? XD
> 
> That means... he must have worn them, right?!

The plan was simple, Yagami thought. 

He made a mental checklist to recount what he knew about the current case. 

There was a man out there who named himself the Panty Professor, this man was a part of a bigger group of perverts called the Twisted Trio, what set him apart from the others was his particular fetish of stealing women’s panties. His clients were a set of twins, Tsukino and Yosuke, one of which was a target of the aforementioned Panty Professor. Tsukino had explained that she had hung her panties to dry and that before she knew it a drone swooped by and snatched them. 

Yagami instantly knew what had to be done, he’d set a trap for the pervert that he couldn’t resist. First step was the hardest though, Yagami thought sheepishly, he awkwardly asked Tsukino-chan what type of panties she wore, which was pivotal information to the case, and after exchanging flustered glances he accepted the case then promptly evacuated the premises.

This led him to his current predicament.

**_So this guy is very particular about his fetish, he only seems to target lacy panties and he only extracts them with his drone._ **

Yagami planned to go to Le Marche to purchase a set of lacy panties which he would then place as bait on the roof of his detective agency. Yagami would place a gps tracker in the panties and follow the signal to the panty professor. It would be simple.

It should have been simple.

Upon entering Le Marche, he instantly found a pair of panties that fit the description from the client. The problem arose when he attempted to purchase them.

“Would you like these gift-wrapped?”

And Yagami absentmindedly stated, “No, I have a more immediate need for these.”

The cashier immediately froze and then looked at Yagami like he was seeing him in a new light, his eyes carried an analyzing glint. He dragged his gaze over Yagami’s form, “Here at Le Marche, we have pride in finding the perfect fit for our customers and in good conscience I cannot allow you to purchase these.”

He bowed and excused himself. 

Yagami was confused as he watched the well dressed man peruse through the store’s stock in the back. 

Yagami’s eyes widened in realization. 

**_He better not think they are for me!_ **

As the cashier returned, Yagami stuttered out, “Hey, man, these aren’t for me!” The man simply smiled knowingly in return, “Worry not, discretion is key in our line of work. That will be 10,000 yen for this much more suitable recommendation.” Thoroughly humiliated, Yagami handed over the money and stuffed the Le Marche bag into his jacket. 

Yagami headed to his detective agency, face burning from his encounter at Le Marche. The cashier’s words echoed on his mind as he recalled the sweeping gaze upon his form. 

**_He said that the new panties were a recommendation for me._ **

Yagami suddenly felt the need to look into the bag, heat churned in his gut followed by a small sense of mortification. When he entered the agency he locked the door behind him.

**_I don’t anyone walking in on this._ **

Yagami tried to rationalize the new addition to the plan, he had to try to make this burning curiosity seem reasonable.

**_The Panty Professor collects panties to fulfill his fetish, and if it is a fetish, he wants to smell women on the panties. A fresh set of panties would alert him to this being a trap, it has to smell like someone has worn them. Yeah._ **

**_Yeah. This is only professional._ **

Yagami looked into the bag and pulled out the panties. He examined them closely, they were black, sheer, and lacy. They felt delicate slipping through his fingers and he marveled at the quality of the material. The panties had a small bow positioned at the center and had flowers embroidered on the frills. To his fascinated horror, a brassiere tumbled out of the bag with a sticky note attached. He read it out loud, “I know how hard it is to explore a new side of yourself, take this complementary brassier to complement the undergarment. We look forward to your future patronage at the Kamurocho Branch of Le Marche.” 

**_Seriously?_ **

Yagami plopped onto the agency’s couch with a heavy thump. He shimmied off his pants in a daze, his underwear followed suit. Yagami grabbed the panties and stretched them out. **_I feel like such a pervert for even thinking about this._ **He put in one leg and then the other, afterwards he slid them up. 

**_His measurements were on point. Did he seriously just eyeball them?_ **

His balls were gently cradled in the fine material and his dick peeked out from the top of the bow. **_This is kind of nice._ **The panties accentuated his hips and he felt kind of aroused as he felt the material caressing his length.

Yagami looked at the bra with a feeling of indecisiveness.

**_Might as well._ **

**** His fingers trembled as he slipped off his jacket and shirt. He hooked on the bra awkwardly, putting it on himself rather than securing it to a woman was a new experience. Once everything was on, he felt a snug sensation around his dick and chest. Yagami wanted to see how it looked, he pulled himself off the couch and walked over to the agency’s corner mirror. 

He stared.

Yagami shivered at the jolt of arousal that traveled up his spine, his face flushed. 

**_Oh, shit, I might be a pervert._ **

In a trance he ran his hands up his thighs, he caressed his bulge and marveled at how soft the material was, his dick twitched as a result. Yagami let out a small huff at the bead of precum forming at the tip, his dick looked good peeking out of lace. His hands trailed up the firm plane of his stomach, it clenched involuntarily under the gentle caresses, before reaching the intricate brasserie that had been chosen for him. Yagami panted, the bra contoured nicely to his pecs, it was little more than chiffon encased in lace. He saw his nipples had puffed up red in arousal, in a daze he gave them a flick and let out a whine.

The door jiggled.

He froze. 

“ Yo, Ta-bo, you here? I brought some bentos. Are we closing early today?” Kaito boomed as he swaggered in, bag in hand. When he closed the door a frantic “Kaito-san!” caught his attention and his eyes jolted to the cry’s origin.

He dropped his bag.

Kaito’s eyebrows raised in surprise.

“Yo, Ta-bo, not that I mind whatever this is, but what's going on?”

**_What’s Kaito doing here so early?_ **

Yagami looked away from Kaito, his eyes drifted to the mirror. Kaito’s presence seemed to be having the opposite effect, he felt himself throb. He looked obscene; his body was flushed, his nipples and dick standing erect,and his eyes were so dilated they looked black. Yagami shivered, he was so caught up in his shame that he missed the heavy steps headed in his direction. 

“Hey, you don’t look so bad like this. If you were a chick I’d totally be into it.” Kaito smirked, his eyes alight with mirth. 

“Wait, is your dick hard? Are you into this kind of thing? Heh, figures,” was muttered huskily into his ear as Kaito stepped behind his body. 

Yagami never noticed exactly how nicely Kaito’s muscled broad frame contrasted his lithe form. “You know what? I don’t mind helping you out if you need a hand. Partners and everything, you know.” Kaito’s hand felt like a burning brand on his hip, his lips brushing gently against his neck. He saw Kaito’s hand trail to the panties before hesitating, they made eye contact in the mirror, a bulge pressed into his back. 

**_This is so fucked up._ **

“Kaito-san, I can explain, but man, I’m kind of horny right now.”

“Well, then, get on the desk Ta-bo.” Kaito’s gaze darkened.

Yagami pulled away from Kaito and sat on his desk. The wood felt cool on his ass.

**_I better not have a mess to clean up after this._ **

Kaito stepped in between his spread legs and squeezed Yagami’s thighs with a firm grip. “Not bad.” He raised a hand to Yagami’s chin and tilted it upward. Yagami felt completely dominated, Kaito kissed the way he fought, he jumped in headfirst and destroyed anything he found there. His tongue practically fucked his mouth,Yagami’s tongue wrestled weakly against Kaito’s overwhelming force, moans were ripped from his mouth as spit dribbled down his chin. Yagami’s lips were red and wet, he felt them tingle from the abuse they had just endured. 

“Ta-bo, you’re pretty good at this.” 

Kaito’s hands drifted to his hips and he dug his nails in and shoved their hips together. Yagami cried out at the frisson of pleasure the mixture of pain and contact brought. Kaito rutted their dicks together forcefully, a wet spot starting to form on Kaito’s pristine slacks, Yagami threw his head back and allowed himself to be used while clutching onto the silky fabric of Kaito’s button down shirt. 

**_Was Kaito-san always this hot?_ **

Yagami tried to catch his breath, he could feel his heart fluttering wildy in his chest. “Hey, Kaito-san? Do you want to fuck me?”

“Whoa, man, you serious?” Kaito’s hip thrusts slowed. “Fuck, yeah, can’t say I haven’t thought of it before.” 

Yagami rolled over onto his stomach, he reached over the side of the desk and slid open a drawer, he blindly groped the contents until he felt a bottle. Yagami almost whooped in celebration before letting out a yelp instead. Kaito had slapped his ass, the sharp sting felt amazing. “This is some great ass! Those chases really kept it nice and tight, huh?”

“Here, you ass.” Yagami threw the bottle over his shoulder.

“You just have lube in your desk?” Kaito asked incredulously.

“Shut up, get in there.”

He heard a zipper unzip in response.

“Got’cha, you are the boss, after all.”

He could hear the shiteating grin.

Kaito whistled, he grabbed two handfuls of ass and pressed his dick in between Yagami’s cheeks. “Your ass hangs out of these panties so well, makes it look round and fuckable.” Kaito gave a lazy thrust, he began rubbing his bare dick against Yagami’s clothed ass. “Maybe you should film one of those gravure films. This kind of getup would probably earn you a fortune.” Yagami felt Kaito’s heated flesh throb against him, it was huge and it was making him salivate. 

“Kaito-san, stop fucking with me!” He thrust his ass back into Kaito.

Yagami heard the bottle cap flip open followed by the wet schlicks of flesh being lubricated. Yagami’s panties were pulled down slightly, his dick uncovered. Lubricated fingers wrapped around Yagami’s shaft, Kaito stroked him at an even pace and Yagami groaned in relief. His dick was dwarfed in Kaito’s large, warm hand, the calluses added a new layer of delicious friction. Yagami was confused when Kaito removed his hand and proceeded to lubricate his thighs. 

“Let me enjoy this. Don’t want to take them off just yet.” Kaito slid his blazing hot dick in between Yagami’s thighs.

“Squeeze,” Kaito gritted out.

Yagami squeezed reflexively. He was rewarded with a moaned out “Fuuuck.”

Kaito grabbed his hip with one hand and used the other to stroke Yagami’s dick harshly. Kaito fucked the warm cavern made by Yagami’s toned thighs frantically, praises sputtered in between thrusts. Yagami shuddered in pleasure, his body felt like a livewire, his toes curled as he felt the mounting tension build from his gut. Yagami thrusted wantonly into Kaito’s fist, he was hyper aware of the hot drag of Kaito’s impressive girth dragging along the underside of his balls creating an overwhelming dual sensation. 

A well timed thrust was all he needed before he reached his peak, painting his desk with thick ropes of cum. His body became limp on the desk, making a mess of the panties. 

**_Man, I haven’t gotten laid in a while._ **

Kaito grunted as his thrusts became uneven before he finally stilled, Yagami felt warmth trail down his legs. 

“It was for a case, Kaito-san.” Yagami lazily drawled.

Kaito’s laugh came out in a wheeze as he separated himself and turned Yagami over. 

“Sure thing, Ta-bo.” Kaito reached down into his pants pockets and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. He lit one, took a puff, then pressed it against Yagami’s lips. “Call me again if you get a case like this.” With a wink he zipped up his pants, grabbed a bento by the door and left the agency with a bounce in his step.

Yagami regarded the panties, mixed with both his and Kaito’s seed.

**_Well, it’s not exactly woman scented but it is something. I’m sure this will work for the case._ **

He rested on the desk, his thighs a sticky mess, took a long drag of the cigarrette and basked in the afterglow of a good fuck.

* * *

He was right. He hated that he was right.

“The fragrance is fresh but there are notes of musk… this is a nice and burly working class woman.” The Panty Professor practically moaned to himself.

He cringed. 

At least the plan was a success.

**Author's Note:**

> But at what cost, Tak?! XD


End file.
